Jonny 2x4 (EEnE and TEVOKAF)
Jonny is a kid in Zagreb who is quite often a good friend to the others. Jonny has a huge, bald head, which is often the butt of many jokes and repeatedly gets caught in branches whenever he climbs trees. He talks a lot and frequently. He is rarely seen without his imaginary friend, a board with drawn-on eyes and mouth named Plank. Jonny seems kind, innocent and gullible, and he often forgives people no matter what they do. He does not seem to mind the antics of the Eds, as he befriends them and sometimes even enjoys spending time with them, as well as with the others who are his friends. He probably gets his nickname "Jonny 2x4" from his imaginary friend Plank, who happens to be a 2x4 piece of wood. He has one of Zagreb's darker skin tones alongside Kristijan and Maša, and is usually seen in a white T-shirt, jeans, and sandals. Personality Perhaps the most important thing about Jonny is his large imagination. The defining trait in regards to this, and in regards to him as a character, is his attraction to his best friend, a piece of wood with crayon-drawn eyes and smile.edd describes Jonny's need to communicate with objects such as Plank to be "quite normal". He also states that it might be "stemming from a lack of self-confidence, or social phobias." This would imply that Jonny uses objects such as Plank as a means to make up for his lack of appropriate social skills, which seems to make sense since as on many occasions,Jonny is portrayed as an annoyance. It has to be said, though, that sometimes Jonny's imagination works to his disadvantage. For one thing he's younger than the Eds.He's not very streetwise. Thus, he's the ideal ever-gullible target for you-know-who because despite the avoid the Eds warnings that Plank's gived him throughout the Ed,Edd n Eddy serie.Above all else and much like Ed, Jonny is a dreamer. His head teems with ideas, and he loves to be one of the heroes.As Captain Melonhead he saves the other non alter-ego kids from scheming arch nemesis of the heroes Professor Cute Scam (Vito Reščić).Jonny is also shown to be very possessive of Plank and refuses to let him order around anyone else besides himself. Jonny wears a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sandals. He also has dark brown skin a bald head with many bristles of hair, and a green colored tongue. Alter-Egos Captain Melonhead Captain Melonhead is Jonny's superhero alter ego.The top half of Captain Melonheads' head is covered by half of a watermelon. Something odd is that he keeps an extra melon half under the first. He probably does this to cut the risk of being unmasked (claiming to Professor Cute Scam that there are two halves to every melon). Jonny seems to be slightly more competent and self-reliant as Captain Melonhead. He, along with his sidekick Splinter the Wonderwood, saved the kids of the Cul-de-Sac from Reščić's cute scams. Likewise, their worst enemy is Vito Reščić, who takes on the supervillain identity of our hero's nemesis:Professor Cute Scam. Captain Melonhead has his own weapon which is called an "acorn grenade." When activated, the acorn grenade instantly sprouts a tree from the ground. Captain Melonhead also has a secret lair called The Melon Cave (a parody of the Batcave.Captain Melonhead has two catchphrases, the first being "It's Melon Time!" which is used when he makes a heroic charge. The second is "Shed a tear 'cause Captain Melonhead is here!", and it is used when Melonhead enters the scene. Jonny is also much more serious as Captain Melonhead, which is in keeping with the idea of a superhero. His name comes from the fact that Eddy often calls Jonny "Melonhead" as a nickname, most likely because Jonny's head is the shape of a watermelon. Despite having great strengths, Melonhead, like all heroes, has his weaknesses. He is unwilling to let an ally get hurt, especially his sidekick, Splinter. When Professor Cute Scam threatened to squirt Splinter with a garden hose, Melonhead protests that it is just between them. Professor Cute Scam, knowing that Captain Melonhead will back down if he continues to threaten his sidekick, tells Jonny to "just give me an excuse". Realizing he has no options left, Melonhead surrenders because he is the one Professor Cute Scam wants.But,Voyager instantly saves him with the Fire Bomb,saving Melonhead and Splinter. AbilitiesEdit *'Superhuman Agility': Our Melon-headed hero can jump at very high heights. *'Automatic Growing Acorns': Captain Melonhead can throw acorns (from his pocket) that immediately grow into full-sized trees. *'Superhuman Speed': Melonhead is able to run at very fast speeds. Category:Article list Category:TEVOKAF characters Category:Males Category:Crossover charecters